Ice and Snow
by XxMomomunchyxX
Summary: What if Toushiro was a girl? What would change? Why does she hate Ichigo?
1. How it began

**Toishiro is and always will be my favorite anime character. I was told that he died. I was so upset. I wanted to make this story in honor of him. I also wanted to see him as a female, so what I first did was search that up, but it seems no one wrote a story for Toushiro as a female, so I combined those two ideas and I came up with this. I hope you enjoy!**

I was born on December 25. On the day everyone called Christmas. Everyone says that Christmas was supposed to be happiest day of the year. Now my parents were even more happy on Christmas day because it was my birthday. To be honest, I wasn't really interested in Christmas or my birthday. Every year I look forward to this day not because of Christmas, not because of my birthday but because of the snow. I loved the snow. Other kids would say it wasn't any fun. But I really didn't care what they thought. I loved the cold. I was always lonely but of course that never bothered me. I was always disliked. Maybe they disliked me because of my white hair, maybe my teal eyes, or maybe because of my cold personality. I never knew why. I happen to really like me. I may be a girl but I can really put up a fight. When I was litlle I would always think I was born a guy but somehow magically transformed into a girl.

One day while I was going to the river in the morning everything was normal. Everything felt normal. But suddenly I heard a roar coming from behind me. I saw a creature with a white mask on it's face. I was frightened. I tried to run but I was so scared I couldn't move. Everything went dark suddenly. When I woke up I had this chain on my chest. I didn't know what to do. I looked around and what I saw was scary. I saw my body lying on the floor lifelessly (I think that's a word) what I saw distracting that hollow was this women with strawberry blonde hair with the biggest pair of boobs I've ever seen holding a sword to it.

They began to fight but the girl won in a flash. She told me I was dead and not to worry. She told me that she was going to send me to this place called the Soul Society. She placed the end of her sword on my forehead like a stamp and a butterfly flew away. I really don't know what happened next but all I knew was I was dead and I'll never see my parents ever again. I was quite upset but I knew I had to look into the future and never look back.

**A/N I actually didn't know when his birthday was but I just made that up. Sorry this really has no talking but the next chapter will. I'm sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Meeting Momo

**A/N I think I'm going to update daily unless I make a really long chapter. If I make a really long chapter then I'm going to wait one week otherwise I will update daily starting tomorrow. Unless I run out of ideas. I just hope I don't.**

**Reviews:**

**Malice Cross:I was pretty close I just took a guess since he does love the cold so I didn't even bother searching it up.**

Toushiro's P.O.V.

I really don't understand what was happening. But all I knew was I was dead. I accepted that. The only reason I was upset is because of my parents. I knew they loved me but I'll never see them again. That was the only thing that made me sad. I thought I should just probably just look on the bright side. I'll never be made of or ignored by those kids again.

When I woke up I saw that there were these old Japanese houses. It seemed like everyone was gone. There wasn't a single soul around.

"Hello" I tried to find someone. All I heard was an echo of my own voice. Then I saw some people come out.

"Are you new here?" One of them asked me.

"Yeah. Can you explain where we are?"

"We're in Rukongai District 1"

"Ok. So what is that?" I pointed to the Seireitei.

"That's where the things called Soul Reapers live."

"What's a Soul Reaper?"

"A Soul Reaper is like the guardian of the afterlife."

"Thanks"

I just started walking in a random direction

'There is a lot of people' I thought to myself.

I just kept walking. I don't know how long I walked but it seemed like a long time. In fact I kept walking till I came across this girl. She seemed older than me but she seemed kinder than most of the people I met so far besides the one I talked to earlier.

"Hi,"I said as I walked up to her.

"Oh, Hi Do I know you?"

"No. But do you know where I am?"

"Don't you know? We're in Rukongai District 2. What's your name little girl? Are you a new soul?"

"Yeah I guess you could say that. My name is Toushiro. What's yours?"

"My name is Momo. It's nice to meet you." She took he hand out for me to shake it. I shook her hand."Do you have a place to stay?"

I thought about it for a couple of seconds

"I don't think so."

"Why don't you come to live with me and my Granny. She isn't really my Granny but she acts like it."

"Sure it's not like I have a better plan."

"Ok. Let's go."

I followed her to this house.

"I'm home." She announced. "I brought someone I think you'll like."

"Oh, who is it?"asked a voice. Judging by the sound it's an old woman.

"It's a little girl. Her name is Toushiro."

Me and Momo entered the house. Inside we found this older woman sitting in the living room.

"It's nice to meet you Miss."

"Call me Granny."

"Ok, Granny."

"Granny, Toushiro said that she's a new soul and has no place to stay so can she stay here with us?" Asked Momo.

"Why not. I'm an old lady. I need people to keep me company."

"Thank you Granny."

My stomach growled and I turned red in the face.

"Why didn't you just tell me you were hungry?" Granny asked me. She took out some Watermelon and cut it into slices and we all took a slice. Me and Momo went outside with our Watermelon. Granny took out many more slices and put them in a basket which I took outside with me. It was already evening. Me and Momo sat on the porch enjoying WaterMelon and the sunset.

"Isn't it pretty Shiro?"

"Is that my new nickname?"

"Yeah. It's short for Toushiro. Would you rather me call you Shiro or Toshi?"

"I prefer Shiro over Toshi."

We sat there enjoying the Watermelon. It was delicious. It was so refreshing. And the sunset was so pretty. I was happy I found a new home and a family.

**I hope you enjoyed it. If you did please R&R. Sorry if this was a little boring. I did give a warning I was pretty bad a writing but maybe I forgot or something. If I forgot then there is the warning.**


	3. Entering the Squad

**A/N here is today's chapter. I'm going to skip the academy part I'm going to skip till Toushiro graduates the academy. I just feel like doing this because I can't write what happens in school, so I'm just going to skip. I hope you don't mind. Enjoy!**

Toushiro P.O.V

I felt quite proud of myself. I just graduated the Soul Reaper's academy. In fact I was really proud of myself because I graduated in less than half the amount of time it takes for a normal student to make it. I made it into the 13 Court Gaurd Squads too. I was assigned Squad 10. I was really happy but at the same time I was missing my parents.

'I can't look back. I have to look forward not back' I kept telling myself.

I walked to Squad 10. I saw other Soul Reapers around but they all seemed to stare at me.

"Hi. My name is Toushiro Hitsugaya. I'm the new Squad member."

"Hi," said a man with a beard."I'm the captain of Squad 10, Isshin Shiba. It's nice to meet you Toushiro Hitsugaya."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. Sir"

"Let's test your abilities first so we know how good you are."

(I'm just going to skip the testing ability part)

"Wow, Toushiro. Your pretty good. You just entered the Squad and you have the ability of a Third Seat. Your so young too."

"Thanks, I'll take that as a compliment."

He walked to a bunch of other people in the Squad.

"Meet Toushiro Hitsugaya. As well as our new Third Seat," he announced.

There was a lot of murmuring but I heard what most of them said. They said that they don't really think a 'little girl' should be their Third Seat.

"I've been wondering for a while, who's your lutenient?" I asked

"Nice question. My lutenient's name is Rangiku Matsumoto. She's real beauty too." He replied.

"When can I meet her?" I asked

"In five minutes or so."

Suddenly a Women who was very familiar walked into the room.

"Ah, Rangiku there you are. You should meet our new Third Seat."

She looked at me. I was just so shocked I couldn't say a word.

"Oh I remember you." She walked up to me and the hugged me so hard, I couldn't breathe.

"What are you doing?! The first time we meet you save me then the next time we see each other you try to kill me. What is your problem?!"

"Do you two already know each other?" Isshin asked.

"Yeah. Do you remember 4 years ago when I was sent to the world of the livivng to exterminate hollows?"

"Yeah"

"Well you see while I was there I met this little girl who died by the hands of a hollow. So I did a Konso on her and sent her to the Soul Society."

**A/N I think I'm going to end it here. Just a warning I will do some skipping from time to time. But not for the next chapter. If you enjoyed please R&R**


	4. Meeting Rukia

**A/N so this might be a short chapter because I was too busy reading other people's stories. So I apologize**

**Warining:Fem Toushiro and Cursing( just a little)**

**Reviews:**

**HeavenlyGod: chapter 6 might answer your question**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Bleach**

Toushiro P.O.V.

"It's nice to know you two already met before, even if it was several years ago." Isshin replied.

"Yeah. After I died I was taken in by the Third Seat of the 5th squad, Momo Hinamori. She became a Soul Reaper long before I even thought about becoming one."

"I'm bored Captain. Can I go drinking with my buddies?" Rangiku asked.

"Sure as long as you get all the paperwork done by tomorrow."

"Ok. See ya" And she ran through the door.

"I'm pretty bored too. So if you don't mind I'm going exploring in the Rukongai." I told him

"Ok but be careful. There might be some hollows around. It's pretty rare but just be careful."

"I will." I reassured him.

I walked to Rukongai District 78. I heard it was a pretty hard place to grow up in. So I wanted to find out how the children survive in there. I saw it up ahead. It was a pretty shady place. I walked around everybody still stared at me (I forgot to mention I changed back to my old rags and left my uniform back at Squad 10)I saw these 4 kids around a man that was selling water. One of the kids crawled under the man and tied the man's foot to the table.

The other 3 kids walked up to him he shooed them away. The boy under the table gave a thumbs up and the three kids grabbed the jars and the man tried to chase after them but he tripped. The man started chasing the kids yelling

"I'm going to catch you and pound you."(I think that's what he said. I don't really feel like searching it up and I don't remember it exactly because it had been a while since i watched that episode)

The kids just kept running. I was following them silently(I fogot to mention that) I saw this one little girl who came by and beat up the man. They all ran for it.

While still following them I saw they entered this little hut. I walked inside.

'Wow there are so many kids in here.' I thought

"Who are you?" Asked the red headed one.

'He's probably the leader of these kids.' I thought.

"I'm Toushiro Hitsugaya. It's nice to meet you.

"Well its nice to meet you too little girl" said the red headed boy

'I'm not a little girl' I thought in my head.

"It's nice to meet you Toushiro. I'm Rukia." Said a nicer looking girl "That boy over there is Renji." She said while pointing at him.

"Are you from here?" I ask.

"Yeah." She replied.

'Huh. It seems that only the Rukia girl and that Renji boy has Spiritual pressure. Judging by the looks of it! Rukia has more and is nicer torwards others.' I Thought.

"Is something the matter?" Rukia asked.

"No." I responded after snapping out of my thoughts."Hey Rukia you wanna become friends?"

"Sure why not? You seem nice."

"Ok but now I have to go. My captain will worry if I don't go back now."

"Wait a minute. Your a Soul Reaper?" She asked sounding shocked.

"Yeah. What did you think I was some sort of regular soul?"

"Well yeah."

"Well you were certainly mistaken. You happen to be looking at the Third Seat of Squad 10."

"That's so cool."

"It is?" I asked sounding confused. "Don't all kids become Soul Reapers?"

"No that rarely happens around here."

"Oh." I saw looking sad "Anyway see you tomorrow." I said while waving.

"Ok."she said while waving.

On my way back I came across a Menos Grande.

'That's odd' I thought

then suddenly I realized I didn't bring Hyorimaru along.

'Shit' I cursed mentally.'At least I still have Kido'

"Hado no.31 Shakaho!" I yelled as I fireball shot out of my hands

It had hit the Menos but it had no effect.

'What?'

Suddenly I relized that the hollow was killed. I looked at who it was. It was no other than Isshin Shiba.

"Thank you captain for saving my life." I thanked

"What the Hell were you thinking?!" He yelled. "That could've killed you if I hadn't felt your spiritual pressure in time to save your life. You could have died!" He paused for a second."That is why you always carry your Zampactou around no matter what."

"I understand. I'm very sorry."

"It's ok. I was just worried about you. Now let's go back to the barracks."

When we got there we all went to bed. In the morning instead of waking up to the sound of birds chirping, I woke up to yelling heard throughout the entire squad

"MATSUMOTO! You promised last Yesterday before you left that you would do the paperwork. As a punishment no drinking for a month."

"Aww but Captain." Rangiku Whined.

"Good morning you two." I said while asking up to them.

"Aw, good morning Shiro." Isshin said.

"My name isn't Shiro. It's Toushiro."

"Whatever. Shiro is so Much cuter and more appropriate name for a little girl like you."

**A/N so I was going to make this short because I didn't really have much time but in the end I ended up having more time than I originally thought. So I hope you enjoyed please R&R**


	5. Gaining a new friend

**A/N I'm writing this around 10:40 PM. The date is 11/14. I figured I should do this because on weekends I always get lazy and forget so I wrote this the night before so I don't dissapoint you guys. To be honest this story is my most favorite story that I have written so far. Thank you for those that Followed, Favorited, and Reviewed for this story. I really apreciate it.**

**Warnings:Cursing and Fem Toushiro**

**Reviewers:**

**HeavenlyGod:The next chapter will be when Ichi meets Toushi**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Bleach. The only thing I own is the plot**

Toushiro P.O.V.

"You can just call me whatever you want as long as you don't forget my actual name." I told him.

'He's 10 times older than me yet I act more matured than he ever will' I thought to myself.

"I'm going back to Rukongai. I seemed to have made a friend there." I told them.

"A friend?" They both asked at the same time.

"Yes indeed, a friend. Now if you'll excuse me." With that I left and this time I at least brung along Hyorimaru. I learned my lesson last time when I almost died.

"Hey Rukia." I yelled as soon as I reached the hut.

"Oh, hey Toushiro." She replied

'At least she uses her real name unlike 'Bed Wetter' and captain.' I thought.

**'I see. She is quite nice. You two could be best friends of you actually try' **Hyorimaru thought to me.

'What do you mean if I try. Even if I don't try I can get a friend. I just don't have any friends because they don't like they odd way I look.' I thought back

**'I bet you can't master. I don't want to be mean or anything but you don't know how to treat a friend because you've never had one before.'**

It was all true. I've never had a friend before and now I don't know how to treat them. I just got nervous. I didn't even think about because I was afraid Hyorimaru was listening. So I just shook.

"Is something wrong?" Rukia asked After realizing that I wasn't paying attention and my mind was somewhere else.

"Oh, it's nothing. I was just communicating with my Zampactou."

"That is so cool. But what's a Zampactou?"

"Oh, yeah I forgot you don't know what a Zampactou is. So basically a Zampactou like a sword that has abilities. The shape, name, and abilities depends on the Soul Reaper's inner self. Every Zampactou is different and unique in it's own way. It is against the law for two Soul Reapers to have the same Zampactou. If they do happen to have the same Zampactou the they must fight. They must kill eachother. The one who merges victorious will wield that Zampactou. Does that make sense?"

"A little so basically a Zampactou is a sword that reflects on your inner self that is unique in every way. And that no two Zampactou are the same."

"Yeah."

"That is so cool. What is the name of your Zampactou?"

"His name is Hyorimaru."

"Do you have the sword?"

"Yeah last time I forgot it back at the Squad and a Hollow appeared. My captain arrived just in time to save me. Our Zampactou are very important to us."

"That is so cool. Do you ever think I can become a Soul Reaper one day?"

"Maybe. To become a Soul Reaper, you need to have something called Spiritual Pressure. You definitely have some because haven't you ever noticed you get hungry when you live in a world where no one is supposeed to get hungry?"

"Yeah. I did find it rather strange. Both me and Renji get hungry all the time. Now at least I know that me and Renji both, has a chance to become a Soul Reaper, just like you."

"It's cool, that we're friends. I've never had friends before. People always found me weird." I told her

"What makes you so weird?" She asked

"Well there was my white hair, I was born with it. My teal eyes, my cold personality, and the fact that the only reason I look forward to Christmas is because of the snow. I didn't even care about my birthday."

"What's Christmas?"She asked

"You must have been here a really long time if you don't know what Christmas is."

"Yeah, I have been here many many many years. How long have you been here?" She asked

"I've been here for four years already. You see when I first arrived I met this girl who was named Momo. She took me into her family with her Granny. I considered Momo as my older sister. She became a Soul Reaper one day. At first I wasn't interested at all. But after I while I became one too. Normally it takes a Soul Reaper six years to become one. But I did it all on 3 years." I told her

"That's really cool.(i don't know her past so I made this up from the top of my head) When I was alive I was a farmer. I lived with my dad because my mom passed away shortly after I was born. Like you, the I kinda enjoyed the cold snow. But I knew my dad didn't. He was a farmer. Crops can't grow if it's too cold. Everytime I complimented the cold, he would yell at me. I didn't understand why. I died because I went exploring one day. I saw this cabe so I entered it. But what I didn't know was there was this giant monster with a white mask on. I didn't know what it was at the time but it killed me and I was sent here by some Soul Reaper. And I've been living here ever since with Renji and a bunch of other kids." Said Rukia

**A/N I'm going to end it. Here's a warning next chapter will have a time skip. So in the chapter Toushiro and Rukia have really become close friends. In the next chapter they are best friends. Almost all the chapters will be Toushiro P.O.V sorry about Rukia's life a human. I didn't know what to write there so I did that. Just pretend that was really her past. If you enjoyed please R&R**


	6. My promise

**A/N again like last chapter I did this the night before. I was pretty excited when I saw I had more reviewers. Thanks for all your support**

**Reviewers:**

**Dedicatedwriter21:yeah that was actually the first thing that popped in head. I thought that it should have Hyorimaru talkin there too.**

**HeavenlyGod:thanks. I was slightly nervous that you were going to hate that part.(Sorry but Toushiro is going to meet Ichigo next chapter. sorry about that)**

**Warnings:Cursing(maybe), Fem Toushiro, Time skip**

**Disclaimer:I don't own bleach although I wish I did. It's such an awesome series**

**Toushiro P.O.V.**

Me and Rukia really became best friends. I was happy, truly happy because I've never had a friend before. I never dreamed I could ever have a best friend. After many years, she became a Soul Reaper and was adopted in the Kuchiki clan by Byakuya Kuchiki, Head of the Kuchiki clan and captain of the 6th Squad. It seems that one day Captain Isshin just disappeared and have declared dead after a mission. Since every captain needs to know Bankai and Rangiku didn't know her Bankai, I was promoted to being captain.

Honestly that really surprised me. Now I run Sqaud 10. Many people object to both me and Rangiku being the new captain. Apparently they like being under control of 'girls.' Which I think is totally not right.

'I can't believe how sexist this people are. They probably didn't mind Rangiku being lutenient because the captain was male but now the captain is me.' I thought to myself as I realized that they really didn't like being under both me and Rangiku.

**'I'm afraid you really can't do anything about this. The only thing you can do in this situation is to gain their trust somehow.' Hyorimaru thought to me.**

'Thanks for the thought but I have no idea how to gain their trust. Do you have any ideas?' I thought back

**'Nope. Not a clue.' He thought to me.**

'Then why would you suggest that if you have no idea?'

**'You have to remember I'm your inner self and like you I can't think of any ideas about stuff like that.'**

'Well, that does make sense. But next time if you have no idea than keep your Mouth shut.'

**'Fine'**

Then I decided to do the paperwork that Rangiku would never do. As I was doing the paperwork I saw this one was about a party. Then instantly both me and Hyorimaru came across an idea. We should throw a party. I bet then they could get to know me better and they would trust me as their captain.

**(Time skip to when Rukia was take back to Soul Society at the beginning) (I would normally draw a line but every time I do that and save it it keeps disappearing. It's so annoying so instead I wrote this in Bold letters)**

I had just heard that Rukia Kuchiki Had been illegally been giving a human her powers and was captured and to be executed in 22 days. I was so mad at that human. I swore that I was going to make him/her pay for this. I went to visit her in her cell at Squad 6.

I walked up to the gaurds and of course they let me in. I went up to Rukia's cell.

"What the hell did you do?!" I yelled at her

"I saved the human's life from a hollow. That's what I did." She replied

"Don't you care about me and my feelings? I thought we were best friends. You should've asked for my help as soon as you sensed it. You know I would do anything to protect and to and fight by your side." I said as tears fell out of my eyes.

"Look, I didn't call for your help because I met this human and he had a large amount of spiritual pressure so he blocked out my senses until the hollow was really close to me. His family was under attack and I couldn't defeat the hollow so I had to give him my powers. I only meant to give him a piece of my power but he took nearly all of it."

"I was really worried about you. You are my only friend you know."

"Yeah I know that. I just didn't have enough time to contact you that's all. If I had waited any longer than I already did he would've swallowed 2 souls that were part of his family."

"I heard you were going to be executed. I promise I will do whatever it takes to make sure that you don't die."

"I am? You don't have to do that for me. What I did was wrong I will accept my fate."

"No. It seems like you really don't care about my feelings at all. If you actually cared about my feelings you would've at least let me do something about this."

"Fine you can do whatever you want to help me as long as you don't get yourself get killed. And don't kill him either."

**A/N so this was a lot about friendship. Sorry if it was slightly boring. If you knew your best friend was going to be executed how would you feel? I actually don't know what I would do in that situation. I don't have a best friend. But if I did then I would probably try to stop it from happening. If you enjoyed please R&R**


	7. Note

**A/N I'm really sorry if you were enjoying this story so far but I don't know what to write next so I decided to put this story up for adoption. If you want to have this story of your own and keep it going just tell me. I'm not a really good author and I'm terrible at coming up with good story ideas. I really apreciate all of those who reviewed (even if they were insulting), favorited, and followed. I just hope that someone can keep this story going and good. Bye!**


	8. Good News

**Yay! Someone already adopted this story. If you want to read it the author is Ankusdiary**


End file.
